51st Century Pheremones
by Torchwood-Janto
Summary: A Janto story; about a very unsure Ianto falling for a VERY sure Jack. Rated T for mild language and suggestive content.
1. Who's Taking It Up The Ass?

Janto- Ianto's Point of View – 51st Century Pheremones

"Ianto, you're going to be late for school! First day of grade eleven, get going!" My mum shouted from across the kitchen.

"I'm seventeen, mum! I'm buying my own flat today, I don't need you bossing me!" My mum looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, stop it now, Ianto. You aren't that grown up! Yes, you're getting your own flat, but I'm still your mum!" she said.

"Yes, yes, I'm off! Bye!" I gave her a swift kiss on the cheeck and headed out the door. I hopped into my car and drove off towards my highschool. As I was driving, I saw a pretty girl with black hair, and I slowed down. She caught my eye and gave me a flirty wink. I drove up to the side of the road and rolled down my window.

"Gwen! Haven't seen you in a while, have I?" I called.

Gwen giggled. "So, are you gonna give me a ride, or what?"

"Anytime. Just wait 'till after school." I suggested with a wink.

"Ha ha, very funny. Yes, Rhys and I are doing just fine without you in my bed!" She responded. I laughed.

"Go on then, get in the car." I said. "So, where's Rhys? Shouldn't he be driving you?" I asked as Gwen got in the car.

"He's in the Bahamas with his mum and dad. For a month! Can you believe it? Right before school too! Left yesterday." I looked at her.

"The lucky sod! How'd he manage to pull that one off?"

Gwen shrugged. "No clue. Hey, look where we are. I dunno, I think I'll get lost here." I looked to my left to see our school, the place where I'd spent the last two years of my life. I parked in the lot and got out of the car. I walked to the other side and opened the door for Gwen.

"Your Majesty." I said as she got out of the car. Gwen giggled.

"What the gentleman. Get going, you daft sod!" Gwen and I started around the corner by the doors and I dived back, clamping my hand around Gwen's mouth. She looked at me as if I were some kind of animal. I slowly took my hand from her mouth and put a finger to my lips, gesturing to be quiet. I peeked around the corner, and just as I suspected, saw my friends Tosh and Owen holding hands.

"Look." I whispered into Gwen's ear. We both peered around the corner just in time to see Owen lean forwards and kiss Tosh. We immediately shrunk back, laughing into our sleeves. We peeked around again to find two pairs of eyes an inch away from our own. I screamed, sending Owen and Tosh into a fit of laughter. Gwen was holding her chest as if her heart were trying to seep out, eyes wide.

"We saw you drive up." Owen said, still laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that fake snog!" Tosh giggled.

"Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Gwen gasped, beginning to smile.

"Yeah, and we revealed Ianto's true feminine side!" Owen snorted. The three burst into laughter while I blushed.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." I said dryly.

"Yeah, next thing we know, Ianto'll be taking it up the ass!" Owen continued.

"Who's taking it up the ass?" Came a silky voice from behind me."I'm Jack. Jack Harkness." Said the stranger. "I'm new here, grade eleven. Thought I may as well fit into a crowd before no one will have me." He said with a grin.

"I'm Ianto Jones." I introduced myself. "This is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, and Vera Smartass." I gestured to Owen at the last name.

"Yeah, that's Owen Harper, thanks." Owen corrected me.

"So, I guess you're the funny one then, Ianto." Jack chuckled.

Owen snorted. "Ianto? The funny one? Yeah, right."

Jack looked at me. "Seems like it."

I sniffed. "Hey, what's that smell? Something smells good. Is it you?" I returned Jack's stare.

"I guess so." Jack flashed me a smile.

"Must be after-shave." I commented.

"Don't wear any." He replied.

"You smell like that naturally?" I gasped, shocked.

"It's a little thing I like to call 51st century pheremones." He winked.

_Whoah, is this guy after me or what?_ I thought. The others didn't seem to notice, they were laughing along with Jack. "So, I'm having a flat warming tonight. Well, not exactly, I was kindof hoping you lot could help me move, then just chill in my flat." I suggested.

"You're getting a flat? Well done!" Gwen congratulated.

"So that's two of us now." Tosh commented.

"Who else has a flat?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Owen answered. "Have you got one?"

"Yep." Jack replied.

"Well, that's three of us then." Tosh said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Toshiko." Jack replied with an equally warm smile.

"Call me Tosh." She said.

"Sure thing, Tosh." _He sure has a way with people. It already feels like we've known him for years!_ I thought.

"So, do you want to come too?" I turned to Jack.

"You sure? We've only just met, I wouldn't want to intrude." He sounded surprised.

_Why am I feeling dissapointed? _"Oh, if you don't want to, that's fine." I sounded sincere.

"You really want me to? I thought you were just being polite. Where and when?" I felt a bit better.

"At about five-ish, my house is 239 Barrowman street right now, we'll start there and just follow me from then."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Jack smiled. "I'll see you lot later." He walked off, trenchcoat fluttering behind him.

"Now he is one fine guy!" Tosh exclaimed.

"Now, Tosh, I wouldn't waste my time. I think he's bender," Owen said. "He was eyeing Ianto like he was a piece of meat!" Owen continued. I flushed angrily.

"He was not! He's just a normal bloke." I retorted. _So I'm not the only one who noticed…_ "So, I guess I'll see you all in class, or later." I said, as I walked away towards the doors to go inside and find my new locker.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading, please comment and stuff! Flames and those sort of things are welcome. I will be writing more, I just don't know how much more. **


	2. A Little Game

After school, I got together with Owen in the parking lot. I had some questions that needed asking.

"So." I started.

"So?" Owen laughed. I shifted uncomfortably. _Time to spring the question._

"So, you and Tosh are getting on well." I began. Owen raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, people tend to get along well when they've been friends for two years."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, you daft sod. You _fancy_ her." I said, drawing out the word 'fancy'. Now it was Owen's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"And, what makes you say that?" He queried.

"Ooooh, Toshhhh, it's Iaannnto and Gwennnnn. Let's 'trick' them and fake a ssssnnnooggg! Okay Owennnn! Ohhh, Owennn, you're _such _a good kisser." I said in the sexiest tone I could muster.

"Oh, hi-larious, you are. Okay, maybe I fancy her. Just a little bit! But it's not like she'd ever fancy a bloke like me, I'm with too many women too often." He sighed. \

I turned and looked up to see Jack walk by and give me a wink, flashing a smile. I dreaded what I would see when I turned back around. I turned slowly, only to be greeted by a grinning Owen. "So." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said before he could say anything else.

"No reall-" he continued.

"Shut up!" I interrupted again. "He's just… charismatic. He likes to charm everyone he can." Owen shot me a look.

"Oh _please. _Stop kidding youself. He's after you!"

I stood up. "Oh look! Our conversation is running away, and it looks like it's going nowhere. Goodbye. You better not stand me up! Oh wait, shouldn't say that. It would sound like I'd gone bender for you." Owen just stared as I got up and walked away. I swear I heard him laughing all the way from the other side of the parking lot.

* * *

"Bye mum! You can visit anytime, except… well, don't visit everyday!" I shouted to my mum who was standing in the doorway of my old house.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Jones!" Jack shouted as well, he had charmed her within five seconds of introducing himself.

"Goodbye, Ianto! Nice meeting you Jack! Ianto, I love you!" My mother shouted back. I could hear Owen's laughter from inside his car. We got to my new flat, in a twenty-four story apartment building.

"Ianto this view is beautiful!" Tosh commented, starstruck by the magnificent living room view. The entire wall was glass, with no balcony, so you could see Cardiff from an amazing aerial view.

"How did you afford all this?" Gwen gasped. I cleared my throat.

"My father-"

"Enough said." Owen cut in, being tactful. "Let's get unpacking so we can relax!" It took us about an hour to unpack and get my twentieth story flat into living condition.

"So." Gwen began. Owen and I looked at each other immediately and tried to fight our laughter. "Why don't we play a little game?"

Jack, who had been talking to Tosh, turned his head, suddenly interested. "Well, what kind of game?" He asked. Gwen pulled out a bottle from her purse.

"Oh god no." I uttered before I could stop myself.

"What's wrong, Ianto? Afraid to snog someone?" Owen snickered.

"No. I just…" I tried to come up with an answer.

"Oh, I think he's just tired." Jack stuck up for me with eyes lit up in a wide smile. _Those baby blue eyes…_

"Errm… No, I'm game if you are." I mumbled.

"Well well. I guess we're doing this." Owen spoke clearly with a smirk, making me sound like a bumbling idiot.

"Let's do this." Tosh said, a challenge glinting in her eyes.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the really short chapter, I'm going to upload the third almost right after it. Hope it's better than this one, this one is crap. Hope you like it anyway, PLEASE read and review!**


	3. Finishing A Little Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wowww! I felt so excited when I wrote this... I actually felt sick to my stomach, so I decided to incorporate that into the story.... Yay :)**

"So, who should start first?" Tosh asked.

"Oh, I'll give it a go." Gwen volunteered, smiling.

"Oh, but wait, what about rules?" Owen cut in. "One rule, kiss whoever the bottle stops on. No matter what, guy or girl." He declared, shooting a glance at me.

"Somebody's eager." I commented, winking at Jack. _Christ! Did I just _wink _at _Jack_? I'm straight… I know that… _but… he's… _I guess a little harmless flirting couldn't hurt. It's not like I fancy him or anything! _The others were still laughing, and Owen was glaring at me.

"Yes, anyway," He muttered. Gwen took the bottle and gave it a little twirl. The bottle spun and spun, slowing near Jack. _No!_ I thought. _Why do I care? I guess I just don't want him to spin it and get me. _The bottle went right past Jack and stopped on Owen.

"Damn it…" Tosh whispered faintly beside me. I bit my lip to stop my laughter. Gwen sighed and leaned forward to receive Owen's kiss. Their lips connected for two seconds, then Gwen leaned back. Owen was still leaning forward, eyes closed. Gwen shot forward and slapped Owen in the face.

"Oi! What was that for?" He protested.

"You bastard!" Gwen laughed. "You enjoyed it! I'm with Rhys, you bugger!" She said teasingly.

"Did not." Owen muttered, blushing. Tosh cleared her throat.

"Anyway…"

"I guess it's Owen's turn now." Jack spoke, his usual silky tone interrupting my thoughts. Owen spun the bottle. It spun five times, then stopped on Tosh. Tosh blushed, and leaned forward quickly. Owen's eyes widened, and he leaned forward, giving Tosh a quick peck on the lips. She leaned back and sighed, sounded dissapointed.

"You know, I think Jack should spin." Owen said. "He hasn't had a chance yet, and all of us have." _Damn you Owen!_

"Alrighty then." Jack smiled uncertainly. He took the bottle in his firm grasp and gave it a mighty spin.

"You good with your hands or something?" Owen suggested, looking at me and raising his eyebrows a couple times.

"Yeah, I did a lot of handwork when I was a kid." Said Jack. We watched as the bottle slowed down, and finally, stopped on… _Shit! _

"Ianto, well well." Owen said triumphantly. Tosh glanced at the clock.

"Oh, crap! I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago! It's 11:15! Owen, you said you would give me a ride home, yes? We need to go now!" she said quickly.

"Yes, I need a ride too. Do you mind driving me as well?" Gwen said innocently. Owen got up.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." He leaned over to me as I was guiding them to the door. "You win this time, Jones." He said smiling. Jack got up and went to the closet and retrieved his trenchcoat.

"Bye Ianto, good luck in your new flat!" Gwen, Owen and Tosh chorused. They left and closed the door behind them.

"I better go too." Jack said.

"Oh, no, you don't have to, I feel like having someone around for a while my first night. First night in my own flat, of course." I smiled. Jack's smile seemed to glow.

"Okay then, Ianto. I guess I'll stay. I can help set up the telly if you'd like." I nodded. "Thanks." We dug the T.V. out of its box and put it on top of the already set-up T.V. stand. The wires were a bit of a trouble though, so we sat down on my leather couch and talked.

"So Jack, when did you move out of your house?"

Jack sighed. "I've been living on my own for a while… I'd say about two years ago. Can't be too sure though…"

I looked at him. "You've been living alone since you were sixteen?" Jack nodded sadly.

"I was… in a foster home, my parents died a long time ago." I tried to smile, but only managed a pained grimace. _Charming, Ianto._ I thought.

"Sorry."

Jack smiled. "It's okay. I've had years to get over it." I nodded. We sat in silence for a minute. Jack looked at me with those honest baby blue eyes.

"I don't like to cheat when I play games."

I met his gaze with confusion. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled to himself. "Well, I seem to remember us playing a little game earlier. The bottle…"

_Oh__._

"Erm… yeah, I remember."

"Well, I don't seem to remember us doing our part. And I don't like to cheat." He winked. _Oh god, this is it._ I didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to it's fine. Just thought I'd make a suggesti-"

"No, it's fine." I cut him off.

"You don't seem too comfortable with this." I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

He nodded. "You ready?"

I braced myself. "Yeah." He leaned forward, blinked those eyes, and quickly connected his lips to mine then broke off. Then I threw myself at him. I pushed my lips against his soft smiling lips with as much force as I could muster. He put his hands on my neck, and felt electricity course through my body. I ran my tongue along his teeth, tasting his sweet breath. We broke off gasping for breath. I looked down.

"Well, this was all very nice, and-"I began, as he jumped up.

"Yep, good luck. See you at school." He threw his trenchcoat on and headed out the door. I didn't even look up. If I looked at those eyes again, my lips were sure to become magnetized to his again. My stomach lurched, and I felt giddy. Whether from excitement, fear, or disgust, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Something told me it was the first reason.

**Author's Note: :)**


	4. Phone Calls

The next morning I woke up feeling groggy. I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings and the usual rush of excitement came flying at me without warning. I was on my own, and life felt great. And then I remembered school.

"Bollocks!" I shouted to no one in particular. I ran and got a pair of jeans from my drawers, putting them on as I tried to get in my fully packed closet. I grabbed a white dress shirt and threw it over my head, pants still around my ankles. I began to dash around out of my room and the pants tightened, tripping me and sending me flying through my doorway.

"What the hell." I muttered angrily. I fixed my pants and stood up, scanning for my T.V. remote. I found the remote and hit the power button. To my surprise, the television didn't turn on. I looked to see the main power plug was not in the wall. I suddenly remembered the events of last night.

"Ianto, put that right here… yeah, that's the spot." Jack said in his usual silky tone as he showed me where to put the cords in my T.V.

"How come it doesn't work?" I asked when I plugged the last of the cords into the T.V. "Is it plugged in?"

Jack nodded, almost looking guilty. "I plugged it in." I nodded, not even bothering to check. "Do you want to take a break?" He had asked. "The wire is probably in another box." I nodded again. _So that's why he looked guilty, he was setting me up so he could kiss me! _I thought as realization struck. I plugged in the T.V. and the news channel came up. My eyes immediately flashed to the day of the week. Saturday.

"Really. Bollocks! No school. Just my luck. Now what am I going to do? I could call Jack… no. I don't have his number, and it's too soon. I'll ring Gwen." I said to myself. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard Gwen answer. In the background I heard a male voice.

"Is that Owen?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Er… no, it's just my dad. D'you want something, new-flat-boy?" she teased. I laughed.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you could come over. I'm a bit lonely here." She laughed too.

"Sure, I'll be over in… wait a second. When'll I be over?" I heard her ask someone, forgetting to cover the phone. I heard the voice around. "About an hour." _I'd recognise that essex accent anywhere! That's definitely Owen! _I thought. _Why would Gwen lie about that?_

"An hour or so okay?" Gwen's voice returned, interrupting my thoughts.

"Fine, I'll be waiting." I replied.

"Bye!" Gwen said, and the phone clicked.

"Bye." I said dryly, even though she had already hung up. "What do I do now?" I said aloud. "Guess I could catch up on my sleep until Gwen gets here, it's only ten thirty." Stupidly, I went to my front door and unlocked it so Gwen could just walk in. I laid myself down onto the leather couch and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

I was in a strange, large flat, one that I'd never seen before. I looked around me. Not much furniture, actually the only piece of furniture was the low couch I was sitting on. Except… it was a warm, slightly hard couch. I twisted around to see that the couch was not a couch, but Jack.

"Jack…" I said, alarmed. Then he leaned forwards and kissed me. I tried to break away, but I wasn;t in control of my body. We kissed furiously, a lion seemed to be roaring in my chest. Then I heard Owen's laughter and broke off. I turned back to see Owen pointing and laughing. I turned back to Jack.

"Jack, stop it…" I protested softly. He leaned forwards and kissed my nose lightly, tickling it. I pulled my hand up to scratch it and it went straight through Jack's face and hit my nose. Now I heard Gwen's laughter. My eyes flew open and I breathed in sharply, sending whipped cream down my throat painfully. I coughed and spluttered, and looked at my hand. My palm was white with whipped cream, and I looked past it to see Gwen doubled over laughing, a whipped cream can in her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"_Very_ mature, Gwen." Gwen laughed even harder. "Go clean yourself up!" She shouted. I got off the couch and headed to my bathroom, holding onto a pile of boxes as I waited for a headrush to stop. I stood in front of my sink. I looked in the mirror and saw a white mess dribbling down my face. _The things Owen would assume if he saw me right now… Is this my future? _I thought with a shudder. I turned the taps on and rinsed my face in cold water, so there was no chance of me falling asleep again. I walked back to see Gwen lying on the couch.

"Jack… Oh, stop it Jack!" she said sexily, thrusting into the air. I rolled my eyes a second time and Gwen burst into laughter again.

"I didn't do that." I said, blushing.

"But you did say his name." Gwen said, serious now. "What were you dreaming about?"

I met her hazel gaze steadily. "Jack was chasing me. That's it." I lied. She looked at me disbelievingly.

"Okay, that's a little strange but oh well." She speculated. "I'm really sorry about Owen last night, he went too far. Lucky for you Tosh had to go." Gwen sounded sincere. "Trying to make you two kiss… that was just pushing it. _If _Jack's gay, that could really hurt his feelings, send him the wrong messages."

"Too late for that." I accidentally said out loud.

"What?" Gwen said, puzzled. _Crap!_ I thought._ Ugh, come clean time. I can't lie to her anymore._

"I said, too late for that." I repeated myself. Gwen's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? What happened? Tell me, Ianto." I began to tell her my story, beginning with how Owen caught Jack winking at me.

"Then when you left… we tried to set up my telly. I… we couldn't get it to turn on. Jack said we needed another wire. We sat on the couch. Talked. This morning I found out he unplugged the T.V.'s main power cord. He… he said he didn't like to cheat… He wanted to finish that spin the bottle game. He pecked my lips." Gwen's mouth had turned into a little "o".

"Well, that's not as bad as you think." She comforted.

"Oh, but it is." I continued.

"But he just pecked you. It's unlikely, but his intentions could have been completely innocent. Maybe he thought you would feel rejected for some reason-"

"Then I kissed him. Not just a kiss, a full on snog. I can still remember how his soft, warm lips felt crushed against mine-" I cut her off, then stopped when I saw her eyes were as wide as her smile.

"You've gone bender!" she smiled. "No! I'm not sure why I did it. That's why I'm telling you." Gwen had wiped the smile off her face, realizing how serious I was. Then her cell phone went off.

"Sorry, one sec. My cell phone is stuck on speaker phone, just don't pay attention- hello?" she answered. _SO that's why I could hear her talking to Owen… _Speak of (or think of) the devil, I heard Owen's voice.

"Gwen, are we going to shag at my house again tonight? It's just that… I really enjoyed myself last night…" I whipped around to stare at Gwen, eyebrow raised.

"Owen, I'll call you back." Gwen whispered faintly, snapping her phone shut without even waiting for a reply. "Ianto Jones, you do not tell a single soul about what you just heard or I tell Owen about you snogging Jack." Gwen threatened.

"Deal. But really? Owen? Why shag him, I mean-"

"Speaking of Owen, why did he cut you off yesterday when someone asked you how you could afford a flat?" Gwen interrupted, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, that. Well, a few years back, Owen's known me for a while, my dad died. For some reason, he left me a whole sum of cash even though he hated me."

"Didn't he break your leg and stuff?" Gwen querried. I nodded, choked up. "Sorry." She apologized.

"S'fine." We sat silently for a minute, Gwen glanced around the room.

"What's this?" She had found a piece of paper. She opened it and found a telephone number inside. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me.

"I've no idea." I said honestly. She looked at me with disbelief. "What else have I got to hide?" I asked her. "I've already told you I snogged a guy. What could be worse than that?"

"Telling me you have a date with a guy." She shot at me. "Is this Jack's?"

I shrugged. 'I've honestly no clue!" I said, as confused as she was. _Is it Jack's? I guess when she leaves I can call it and find out. _

"Alright." She accepted. "I better go, I told my mum and dad I was sleeping over at Tosh's." She pulled out her cell phone, then dialed a number."Owen, I need a ride." She said when the phone picked up.

"Again, so soon?" Owen sounded surprised but happy. 

_"_Not that kind. How's this, I need a lift."

"Oh." Owen detected her serious tone. "Now? At Ianto's?"

"Yes. Bye." She clicked the phone. "You'd better keep your promise." She said as she walked out my door.

_"_Long as you keep yours!" I shouted down the hall to her, and she waved a hand in signal that she'd heard. I closed the door, and my eyes flew to the crumpled piece of paper on the couch. I whipped out my phone and punched in the number. It rung a few times, than a voice answered.

"Hello?" a familiar silky voice answered. I hit the off button on my phone and sunk into the couch. I got up and stood in front off my wall-window, looking at the magnificent view.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into!?" I shouted for the world to hear and punched the thick glass.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading and review please!**


	5. Continue the Story?

I'm not sure if anyone who read this still uses fanfiction, so I'm updating with this chapter.

Which I'm hoping you know is an author's note.

Does anybody want this story to be continued?

If so, leave a review saying you want it to continue, or PM me.

Thanks~


	6. Story Will Be Continued

I'm really sorry to disappoint you with another Authors Note, but I've made my decision.

I _will _be finishing this story, but only when Torchwood 4 starts. Watching the new episodes again will make me want to watch the old ones, and then I'll have my inspiration again.

If I were to finish it now with no motive, it would come out an utter crappy mess. So, yeah.

Thanks to all of you who are just coming and reading my story, and thanks to those who have been reading from the beginning!

~ Fox


	7. I Give You Permission To Slap My Face!

Ah, god. I can't believe I'm putting up yet another non-story chapter.

I'd like to announce that I am taking this story down, and re-writing it on a new account. I'm going to re-watch Torchwood as suggested, and get inspired.

I'm re-writing it due to grammatical errors and choppy flows; in less than a year since I've started this, I'm pretty sure my knowledge of good structured writing has improved.

I will be posting this story on another account, called Fox of Foxliness.

So long as I keep receiving encouraging reviews, I will keep writing for you, as you are all what keeps me writing.

See you soon (I promise), Fox.


End file.
